It's An Idea
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: /Alice is happy now. He isn't needed anymore./ My first Knalice fic! I hope you like it!


**A/N: So I'm not really a fan of OUAT. Like, at ALL. After watching it for a while and hearing about it day after day from my friend, it just got a bit tedious. And I just ended up stopping. BUT I decided to give OUATIW a chance because I love Alice in Wonderland. Also because Tom from Being Human UK is in it as the Knave and I love that, too. Haha**

**Anyway, so I fell in love with Knalice right from the beginning and I just couldn't sit here and NOT write a fanfic for it, right? So here you go! I hope you like it! It seriously only took me one day to write! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING (sucky as it may be) related to or affiliated with Lewis Carrol or any other Alice in Wonderland adaptations that have sprung from his original work. XD**

* * *

"Cyrus!"

With a smile on her face, Alice embraced her one love after months of being apart from him. With some aided help from the inside, Cyrus had been able to escape from Jafar's grasp. He had surprised them both when they saw him making his way through the Tulegy Woods.

Knave had never seen Alice so happy. He should have been glad for her, but instead he felt guilty. Over the past few months, he had fallen in love with Alice. All he wanted was for her to feel happiness again, and now, he didn't want her to be. Why didn't he want her to be happy? The answer was simple, of course. _Because she wasn't happy with __**him**_. And if she wasn't happy with him, then why bother. He knew he was being selfish, but he just couldn't help it. However, more than anything, she deserved to be happy. And he knew that him being there got in the way of that.

Knave sighed and turned to leave, but stopped suddenly when he heard his name. He turned around to see Alice still in Cyrus' arms, but facing him. "Where are you going? We only just found Cyrus?" _Trust me, I know. _He simply shrugged, looking from one lover to the other.

"I just thought I'd best be going. Traffic's bound to be a bloody mess." He joked. Alice smiled and rolled her eyes.

"At least let us buy you a drink. It's the least I can do after you helped Alice on her quest." Cyrus explained. Knave wanted to roll his eyes at his charm, but quickly decided against it.

He forced a smile and said, "No, thanks. Everything has come together quite nicely and I'm not really needed anymore." He noticed Alice's smile falter a bit. "Hate this bloody place, anyway, remember?" She gave slight laugh, but he could tell it wasn't whole-hearted.

He looked up at Alice one last time, wondering how the hell he was going to move on. After this, getting over Anastasia would've been a cake-walk. He smiled softly, waved at them both, and turned to leave.

He wasn't lying, though.

He wasn't needed anymore.

* * *

Knave had asked the Rabbit to meet him at the Mallow Marsh after they'd found Cyrus. However, he has been sitting on that small, wooden dock for two hours and still no sign of Rabbit. He was starting to get quite frustrated and, to be honest, all he wanted now was to get out of this annoying, candy-filled world and back to Storybrooke. There was nothing for him here anymore and Cons definitely outweighed the Pros when it came to Wonderland.

"Will!" Knave quickly jumped up from his spot where his feet dangled over the sticky dessert topping and turned around. That definitely did not sound like Rabbit. Unless, he had another run in with the witches, which would explain quite a lot, actually. He was about to shout back, when _she_ came running from around the corner. _Alice._

"Alice." He was in shock for a moment as he stared at her, but, then again, that happened every time she walked into a room. He saw that she was waiting for him to continue and shook himself back into conciseness. "What- What are you doing here? I would've thought you and Cyrus would be running to the nearest chapel right about now." There was ice in his heart and he couldn't hide it in his voice any longer.

"I can tell your upset." She said, simply.

He scoffed. "Upset? Me? Why would I be upset? I finally get to leave this bloody place. I don't know about you, but I've had enough Mallow Marshes and Tum-Tum Trees to last a lifetime." She laughed.

"I bet you have." She paused, taking a deep breath. "But so have I." He looked confused. "When we first started looking for Cyrus, he was all I could think about. I loved him more than anything."

He caught her usage of the word. "_Loved_?"

She smiled. "However, I realize that somewhere along the way, what I felt for Cyrus started to feel forced. Now, I can see that I don't love him anymore. Not like I used to, at least."

"What are you saying, Alice?" He was more excited inside than he was letting on, but he didn't want to look creepy. _What is wrong with me? I sound like a teenage girl._

"I'm saying that wherever you're going, I'm coming with you."

He smiled. "What about Wonderland? You love this place."

"Wonderland isn't just one place, Knave. It's an idea." She laughed and then gave a soft smile that made him melt. "My Wonderland is wherever you are."

They smile at each other and she takes his hand. A rabbit hole appears in front of them and they look around, surprised, but Rabbit is nowhere to be found. He must've been eavesdropping, like always. They both laugh at the silliness they are leaving behind.

Knave turns to Alice and says softly, "Next stop: Wonderland."

* * *

**After watching the premiere episode THOUSANDS of times (which is only to be expected, of course), I just had to write SOMETHING for Knalice, seeing as they're adorable! I just don't like Cylice. Their relationship feels wrong for some reason. But Knave's sassiness never fails! Haha Please review! Hearts! -Effy**


End file.
